Hisoka Mimoto
History Origin Stories... Mr ____ ________ had an ordinary life, one of hero-worship from an early age, with an uncanny aptitude for card tricks and sleight of hand. Once upon a time, life was good. Then his father was KIA while serving overseas as a Marine when ____ was just 13. To heap hardship onto tragedy, this was also when his mutant quirk manifested, bringing all kinds of complications and trauma. At least, that's one of the stories he tells people. There are many more stories, as many as there are bad guys and bad heroes, left for him to put down. He likes to personalise their demise... His recent appearances are more concrete, as he's been a vocal opponent of laws governing mutants and heroic activity, making bomb threats and sending deadly substances to lawmakers and enforcement agencies, along with his calling card. His vigilante actions have also focused heavily on 'mutie bashers' by bashing them back and stringing them up for the press and cops. Criminal Record The name Hisoka Mimoto is connected to a string of unsolved crimes, mostly the murders of gang members, small-time villains, corrupt cops, and even a few heroes, reportedly. Federal agencies might suspect he is the serial killer the press dubbed 'The Mangled Star' who was a twisted copy-cat of their best and brightest - The Spangled Star. He channelled her inspiring example into a dark crusade against unworthy folk, while daring to wear her colours. Hisoka once live-streamed the massacre of human traffickers while wearing nothing but an American flag, holding up one of their heads at the end, saying "Welcome to America, Home of the Free. Are you feeling Brave?" as a warning to other cross-border gangs. More recent sightings, caught on CCTV footage, show him wearing a gradually more clownish rendition of the flag costume. Powers and Abilities *'Mutant' Aura Manipulation: Uso can thicken his aura for short bursts of durability, absorbing the impact of a speeding vehicle for example. It will appear to strike him, and he might ragdoll away, but the aura takes the brunt of it. He can also thin his aura, wielding it into shapes like martial weapons. He can spin long unseen threads of laser-fine aura to connect himself to numerous objects or people, within 20m, which he can then yank towards him or manipulate around like a poltergeist. If he anchors his aura in one place, he can move far more weight around, otherwise Newton's Third Law would yank himself around equally and opposite to the targets. He can snikt out a pin-cushion or spin out a web of aura tendrils that allow him to blindly sense incoming prey, or threats, even if he's asleep. This spreads his aura so thin that he can't do any other aura tricks while in this sensory mode. *'Aura Charge'::' He can imbue small objects with a temporary dense aura. This makes them far more durable, so that a card could slice like a knife, or a coin could pierce a skull. *'Aura Cantrips: He wouldn't be much of a 'Magician' if he hadn't studied some of the basics of traditional magic. These minor tricks can do things like cast light on an object, ignite a candle, create sounds, cool a drink, mend a broken item, or draw runes in the air. Whilst he might claim this is real magic, it is improvised flickers of his mutant aura. *'Martial Arts:' Uso has mastered his own style of martial arts; Sleight-of-Body combat. It is a combination of feints and follow-ups, combined with confusing and cunning application of his mutant aura. *'Education:' Unknown, but he has proven capable of pulling off credible bomb threats and sending toxic substances in the mail. He is well versed in close-up card magic, performance illusion and sleight of hand. He has studied the basics of traditional magic and where most people find a futile lack of results, he discovered the spells actually work for him. He has so much more to learn, having only mastered simple prestidigitation. Weaknesses If he doesn't see a threat coming, he can't thicken his aura quick enough. His aura-shapes rarely ever detach, for example firing an aura arrow, or he could permanently lose a part of his spirit, or soul. If he loses enough, he's dead, and doubly damned. All normal human weaknesses when not actively using his aura. Questionable sanity, even more questionable morality. Holds true to his own twisted code, which could be used against him. Has a soft spot for up-and-coming heroes who haven't sold out yet to their ego, fame or fortune. He is especially smitten with youthful idealists, vicariously reliving his own long-lost heroism by following their pure accomplishments. Whilst he might tease and test them with villainous deeds, he never crosses a line. It's even within his code to help these little beacons of doomed hope. Category:Characters